


Fear Takes Many Forms

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [74]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family, Fear, Femslash, Grown Up, Kids, married, post-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily, feeling the routine fear, checks on her family nightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Takes Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> prompt - married with kids

Paige is still asleep, on her stomach with her legs spread haphazardly over the bed. Emily moves the hair from her face with a light touch and kisses her forehead tenderly. Paige is a heavy sleeper and barely reacts, save for a slight twitch, to her lips.

Emily tucks a red bathrobe tightly around her and creeps through the hall to the room at the end of the hall. Carefully turning the knob, she swings the door open to reveal the two sleeping bodies. The children, the lively boy and the darling girl, lie asleep in their beds. She sighs in relief and closes the door again. 

Leaning against the wall in the hall, she sinks to the ground. One of these nights, perhaps she will get a full night of sleep. She thought, in her adolescence, that worrying about her own life was the scariest thing possible. She now knows that was not quite true. Now she has a family of her own. Her breath catches when the little boy runs across the street. She braces herself for the worst every time the phone rings. The fear of A was nothing compared to what she feels as a parent.


End file.
